Mientes tan bien
by jillian kurusugawa
Summary: sog fic, Sin Bandera Mientes tan bien. Ray x Salima Tus amigos te dicen que estas equivocados, que ella no es lo que crees ¡Escuchanos Ray! Unico Capitulo


MIENTES TAN BIEN

Las decisiones las tomamos nosotros- "¿¡No te has dado cuenta, Ray!?", nosotros somos los que decidimos que hacer "Ella te miente, Ray" A quien creerle también.

-Ya basta- Exigió Ray, enfurecido, sin querer escuchar, dejando impresionados a todos los presentes. Menos al joven Ruso. Que cruzados de brazos miraba el espectáculo que hacia el Oriental.

Que te quedarás conmigo una vida entera  
Que contigo adiós invierno sólo primavera

-Están equivocados- Abogo el chino. Señalando a sus amigos. Enfrente de ellos después de haber movido levemente la mesa. La cual fue sostenida por los que se encontraban sentados en aquellas sillas, Para evitar que los recipientes Cayeran.

-¡Deja de comportarte así, Ray! – Reclamó Kenny – Por favor somos tus amigos…Escúchanos.

-Alguna vez, Hemos pretendido mentirte… ¿Hacerte daño?- Defendió Max. Levantando su manos a causa del sentimiento que lo invadía en ese momento.

Que las olas son de magia y no de agua salada  
yo te creo todo y tú no me das nada  
tú no me das nada

-¡Salima, Te esta mintiendo!- Prosiguió Takao – ¡Te esta utilizando, sólo juega contigo!

Guardo silencio, en estilo pensador. Tratando de tranquilizar sus emociones, sus reacciones, Su respiración….

-Ya no te engañes. Ray- A sorpresas de todo, Kai Prosiguió. – Lo sabes... Y te hará daño…

No quiso responderles… Sin decirles nada se fue de ahí, ignorando a aquellos que le gritaban que no se fuera…

Que si sigo tu camino llegaré hasta el cielo  
tú me mientes en la cara y yo me vuelve ciego

No podía aceptarlo, no quería cambiar por nada lo que sentía en ese momento, Era lo más hermoso que había sentido en su vida. Y no quería perderlo. No quería que fuera perturbada… Sólo quería… Disfrutarlo.

Caminó hasta llegar un parque sin pretender detenerse… Logró visualizar en uno de los columpios a la persona por el cual "causaba" esa angustia en su ser. Desafortunadamente con otra persona, no por ser celoso o posesivo. Si no porque esta otra persona fuera Kane.

-Salima- Le mencionó con respiración entrecortada. Haciendo que esta volteara a encararlo y dejara su animosa charla con Kane, el cual estaba al lado de ella con su brazo recargado en el poste del juego Infantil.

Yo me trago tus palabras tu juegas un juego  
y me brilla el mundo cuando dices juego  
cuando dices juego

Se irguió mirando con una sonrisa burlona al chino…

-Ray- Sonrió ella con ternura sin levantarse del columpio el cual mecía suavemente con sus pies.

-Hola Kane- Saludo neutralmente el chino.

-Hola Kon- Confianzudo el chico, volvió a tomar la misma posición que tenia anteriormente. Pero ahora en cierta forma miraba más a Ray.

Yo me trago tus palabras tu juegas un juego  
y me brilla el mundo cuando dices juego  
cuando dices juego…

-Te fui a buscar a la escuela- Pero no estabas. Y los chicos estaban ahí. Así que me quede un rato a platicar con ellos…- Comento Ray con la mirada en la arena del suelo.

-Perdona, Ray- Respondió la chica mirando la pose del chino a su lado. Con unas de su mano tomó el extremo de su larga cola de caballo – Es que hoy nosotros salimos temprano.

-Cierto, Kon – Apoyo el peliazul – No te mortifiques por algo tan absurdo…

Por momentos él sentía una terrible molestia por la intromisión del peliazul en su relación con Salima. Pero procuraba fingir que no pasaba nada frente a su novia, para evitar posibles conflictos.

Cuando dices siento, siento que eres todo  
Cuando dices vida yo estaré contigo  
tomas de mi mano y por dentro lloro  
Aunque sea mentira me haces sentir vivo  
Aunque es falso el aire siento que respiro…

-¿No tienes hambre?- Preguntó ya algo tranquilo, encarándola y quitándole cierta preocupación a la pelirroja.

-Pues la verdad, no mucha… Pero si quieres vamos…-Tomó su mochila y la mano del chico. Haciendo que se levantara del Columpio…

-Nos vemos mañana –Se despide del peliazul, el cual les da la espalda como lo hicieron ellos y sigue su sendero.

Mientes tan bien  
que me sabe a verdad  
todo lo que me das  
y ya te estoy amando

Al día siguiente volvió como siempre ha buscarla. A pesar de esperar a lo último, la persona que anhelaba ver no salio del dicho lugar.

-¡¡Ray!!- Takao le llamo, junto con sus otros amigos que preocupados por la desaparición del chino, el cual ya hace más de un mes no se aparecía en el Dojo Kinomiya. El mismo tiempo que lleva de noviazgo con Salima. Y ellos…

Quienes eran sus amigos se esforzaban por encontrarlo en cualquier lugar. Y cual más que la preparatoria donde estudia su novia.

No se vieron tan tranquilos, pues el los miro con indiferencia con cierto resentimiento, empezó a caminar ignorando a los demás.

-¡¡Ya basta, Ray, Esto es demasiado, Hasta cuando te vas a seguir engañando!! – Le exigió Takao sosteniendo su camisa china jalándole hacia si mismo, siendo seguido por los otros tres atrás de él.

Mientes tan bien  
que he llegado a imaginar  
que mi amor llenas tu piel  
y aunque todo es de papel  
mientes tan bien.

-¡¡Suéltenme!! – Prepotente Ray pateó el estomago del chico haciendo que este lo soltara inmediatamente se echo a correr…

Volviendo a hacer lo mismo. Sabiendo que resultaba lo mismo su razón lo hizo llegar de nuevo al parque teniendo la seguridad de que su novia se encontraba ahí…

Cuando dices siento, siento que eres todo  
Cuando dices vida yo estaré contigo  
tomas de mi mano y por dentro lloro  
Aunque sea mentira me hace sentir vivo  
Aunque es falso el aire siento que respiro.

Mientras en el parque. Ella se mecía lentamente. Ese día ambos se habían saltado las últimas tres clases del colegio particular y habían pasado todo ese tiempo, juntos.

Platicando de lo más reciente después de ya haber "jugado" un rato a "las atrapadas" con su amiga, kane contemplaba a su querida amiga que hundida en sus pensamientos seguía sentada en aquel columpio.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo, no había duda, pues el día no decía mucho del dicho al estar completamente nublado desde el amanecer.

Mientes tan bien  
que me sabe a verdad  
todo lo que me das  
y ya te estoy amando  
mientes tan bien

-Me siento mal- Comento él. Atrayendo la atención de la chica, la cual había volteado para verlo con la confusión reciente. Preguntando con la mirada.

-¿Por qué?- Le preguntó al ver que no hablaba.

-No me gusta que sigas con Ray, ¿Hasta cuando le vas a decir que ya no te interesa…? – Dijo mas como una exigencia que como una pregunta.

-Tú… sabias que yo a él lo quiero mucho y aun así aceptaste este trato, Además no deseo dejarlo- replicó la chica. – Yo no quiero lastimarlo…

Kane le miro con cierto reproche, pero después se vio resignado a los deseos de su "amiga" se agachó un poco a depositar un beso en sus labios…

Mientes tan bien  
que he llegado a imaginar  
que mi amor llenas tu piel  
y aunque todo es de papel  
mientes tan bien

"Hay cosas que simplemente debes olvidar…" Se dijo a si mismo. Aquel ojidorado que detrás de un árbol escuchaba aquélla platica…

"¿¡No te has dado cuenta, Ray!?", "Ella te miente, Ray"…

Después de verlos separados, camino hacia donde estaban

-Salima- le mencionó de nuevo como ya muchas veces anteriores.

-Ray- Dijo al darse cuenta de la presencia del chino, pero sin alguna impresión.

-Es hora de irnos – Dijo con su voz algo quebrada, pero no lo suficiente para los otros presentes le dieran importancia.

La chica alegre tomó su mochila, y camino al lado de su novio, sonriéndole y entrelazando sus manos. Como lo había echo todo el tiempo que habían estado juntos…

Sólo volteando un momento para despedirse del peliazul con una mirada.

-¿Alguna novedad?- Preguntó sin emoción Ray

-No, nada nuevo…

Y aunque todo es de papel  
mientes lo se.

FIN


End file.
